Les noces pourpres
by starck29
Summary: [OS POST ÉPISODE 9 - SAISON 3]


_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est tiré de la série Game of Thrones_

_Note d'Auteur : J'ai écrit cet OS après avoir vu l'épisode 9 de la saison 3 deGoT, et à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes j'en suis à la fin de cette même saison, si vous pouviez donc évitez les spoilers en reviews (j'ai déjà bien du mal à esquiver ceux de la saison 8), vous seriez super, merci ! Bonne lecture !_

**Les noces pourpres.**

Walder Frey contemplait son œuvre, aux côtés de Lord Bolton. Catelyn et Robb Stark étaient morts, tout comme sa femme. Mais il en trouverait une autre, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire là-dessus. Deux hommes entrèrent, accompagnés de l'un de ses fils. Ils s'agenouillèrent à ses pieds.

« Mon seigneur.

Ils placèrent devant eux la tête du loup de Robb Stark, la bête était morte, puis se retirèrent.

\- Cette tête de loup serait parfaite pour décorer votre demeure, Lord Frey.

\- Je vous l'échange, Lord Bolton, contre votre prisonnier.

\- Mon prisonnier ?

\- Le fils Greyjoy, lui dit le vieux seigneur. Théon ? C'est bien cela ?

\- Que voulez-vous faire de lui, Lord Frey ?

\- Il est une prise de choix : il est l'héritier du trône de Pyke, mais les nordiens crient vengeance pour Winterfell. Et les Lannister en feraient un très bon moyen de pression contre le vieux Greyjoy.

\- Il vous faudra plus qu'une tête de loup alors, Frey.

\- Et un mariage ? Votre fils n'est toujours pas marié, et j'ai de nombreuses filles.

\- Quel en serait l'intérêt pour moi ?

\- Ma fille, si elle a été correctement prise, aura bientôt un héritier de la maison Tully. Et vous, vous pourriez prendre Winterfell. Le Nord pour vous, le domaine des Tully pour moi, et si nous abattons correctement nos cartes … bien plus, Lord Bolton.

\- Messieurs, intervint une voix en arrivant dans la pièce.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et firent face à Lord Baelish, seigneur d'Harrenhal et nouvellement marié à Lady Lysa Arryn, régente des Eyrié. Son regard se posa quelques instants sur le corps encore chaud de Catelyn Stark, avant de s'en détourner.

\- Félicitations pour ce que vous venez de faire.

\- Lord Tywin, la Main du Roi, vous en sera très reconnaissant.

\- Que nous voulez-vous, Lord Baelish ? Demanda Lord Bolton, vous apparaissez toujours où tombent les rois.

\- Deux choses, avec Lord Frey.

\- Nous en rediscuterons plus tard, mon ami, lui dit le seigneur des Jumeaux.

\- Très bien, je vais réfléchir à votre proposition.

Bolton s'en alla prestement, laissant Frey et Baelish seuls. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard.

\- Une bien belle décoration, lui dit l'ancien grand argentier en voyant la tête de Vent Gris.

\- Je l'ai déjà promise à Lord Bolton.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il y a … deux choses qui m'ont fait quitter les Eyrié aussi rapidement. Premièrement, Lord Bolton détient un prisonnier, un prisonnier que le Roi exige de juger lui-même.

\- Je vois, et l'autre chose ?

\- Eh bien, Tywin Lannister, la main du roi, comptait fiancer la princesse Myrcella à un Martell, mais … étant donné que ni vous ni votre fils n'avez de femme désormais … Il serait nettement plus intéressant pour lui de s'assurer la fidélité des Jumeaux et de Vivesaigues.

\- Je suis bien vieux désormais, pour épouser une enfant. Mais mon fils … qu'adviendra-t-il du Nord, Lord Baelish ?

\- Sansa Stark en est la souveraine maintenant, et elle est mariée à Lord Tyrion Lannister, le Grand argentier du roi. »

Tandis que Frey et Baelish continuaient de discuter de l'avenir des sept couronnes, Tywin Lannister contemplait désormais le pouvoir qu'il avait acquis. Les Eyrié, Hautjardin, Castral Rock, Port-Réal et Winterfell étaient aux Lannister. Bientôt Vivesaigues viendrait se rajouter à la liste. Pyke et Accalmie ne pourraient pas résister, de même que Lancehélion si la maison Martell entrait en guerre. Et la petite Targaryen était encore très loin du Donjon rouge. Les lions avaient gagné.

Néanmoins, la seule chose que regrettait Tywin était l'échanson qu'il avait à Harrenhal. Elle était intelligente, très intelligente. Qui savait où elle pouvait être aujourd'hui … Morte ? Prisonnière du défunt Robb Stark ? En fuite, ne sachant pas encore que la guerre était terminée ? Ou bien avait-elle oublié sa famille ?

Rien de tout cela, Tywin ne pouvait pas imaginer que sa petite échanson était en réalité Arya Stark, et qu'elle voyageait aux côtés du Limier.


End file.
